


The Adventures of Lydia Jones

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [116]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma and Killian go missing, leaving their only daughter an orphan. On her sixteenth birthday, she sets out on the high seas with her father's ship and crew to save them. You decide the villain and the outcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Lydia Jones

The love of Princess Emma and the deadly pirate Captain Hook was a tale that ascended realms. Everyone knew of the princess who defeated the Evil Queen’s curse when she was a mere babe, and of the desire for revenge that lead the pirate to survive for three hundred years. Emma had been a perfect mixture of her parents, compassionate yet brave, and beautiful but deadly. So when she had come across Captain Hook when attempting to prevent him from seeking revenge on Rumplestilskin, something strange had happened; they had fallen in love.

It had been a slow process, full of chases and fights, but eventually Emma had given her heart to him. It hadn’t taken nearly as long for him to fall for her. She didn’t want him to save the Dark One for her own sake; personally she had no lost love for the person who had concocted the Dark Curse which would have torn her away from her family forever. But what she did care for was him and his soul. She was no fool; as a pirate Killian Jones was bound to have done worse things than murder. However she couldn’t take watching him on the path of self-destruction. She should have felt nothing for him, but even in the beginning stages she cared for him.

And so their tale became so well known, it was even beginning to rival and exceed that of her own parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. It was a tale told to young boys and girls to give them hope, and a tale to show that anyone was deserving of True Love. Everyone knew of the brave princess and her strong pirate.

But to Lydia Jones, she knew them slightly differently; she knew them as her mom and her dad. She had grown up with tales of her parent’s adventures, and tales of their love. She had grown up to be both a princess and a pirate, learning both trades along the way. She had loved them both and had enjoyed every minute of the life she had led.

Everything changed the year Lydia turned thirteen. There had been rumours of an evil terrorizing the outskirts of the kingdom, and destroying entire villages. The King and Queen couldn’t go themselves, seeing how they still had to lead the entire kingdom, so it was left to her parents to go find out what was causing all the distress. She waited for days to hear news from them, but the days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. The seasons passed and the years flew by, and in all the time, no one had heard a word from her parents. Snow and James had sent out countless more soldiers to find out what happened to their daughter and son-in-law but it was as if they had just vanished.

When Lydia turned sixteen, she decided she couldn’t wait any longer. She couldn’t tell her grandparents what she was about to do; there was no way they would ever accept it. So here she stood in front of her father’s ship, holding her sword, a bag of provisions, and a compass that her father had given her. He had told her that it was one of the first quests that he took with her mother, and that it would always point in the direction of what you desired most. And at the moment there was absolutely nothing she desired more than having her parents back in her life.

The crew had been confused to see her. They all knew who she was, seeing how she had gone on several trips with them in the past. But since her parents disappeared, she had troubles being around anything that reminded her of them. She had been so angry at them for so long for abandoning them, when finally she realised that she was _tired_ of being annoyed and now she wanted to do something about it.

So together with her father’s crew, she sailed due East. The crew had been worried about who would captain the ship, but she had stepped up and insisted that the only person who would captain her father’s vessel would be her. She had stood behind the wheel, steering it as the compass pointed, barely stopping for anything. Lydia had been so enchanted with the idea of getting her parents back, nothing would stop her.

And so they sailed for three weeks straight; only stopping when they needed to get more supplies along the way.  They had not complained however, seeing how her father had worked them the same when he had a goal in mind. Plus it had helped that they wanted to find her parents just as much as she did.

Finally, the compass stopped pointing at the sea, and had begun to point at land. She had understood that her sea journey was over, so she docked the ship and got off. Lydia had been clear to the crew that they needn’t follow her to find them, but they had insisted on it after accompanying her so far.

The entire trek she had walked full of fear. What if she found her parents and they were dead? Would she be able to live with the fact that they were gone forever? At least this way she had hope that they could still be out there somewhere trying to get back to her.

Lydia had procured some horses for her and her crew, but it didn’t make the ride seem any shorter. The closer she got, the more terrified she was that something could be horribly wrong.

They rode through all sorts of terrains, finally coming across a bunch of caves. Lydia took a deep breath as the compass pointed right into the deepest, darkest one. Lydia took in a breath as she lit a torch from a bit of extra cloth and headed straight in. she walked and walked, when finally she came across two identical glass coffins, similar to one she knew her grandmother had been put in when she had eaten been placed under the sleeping curse. She took a step closer, unsure of what she would see inside, and her breath got caught in her throat as she saw them both lying there peacefully. The cave was so darkly lit, but somehow the coffins glistened brightly.

She reached her hand out to open the cases when a cold voice interrupted her.

“Don’t you know that you shouldn’t touch what isn’t yours?” the regal voice said. Lydia jumped as she turned around and saw a raven haired lady standing there arms crossed delicately. She didn’t need to have seen the woman before to recognize who she was. “I would have hoped it would be a skill your parents taught you, but I suppose they’ve been a bit…preoccupied lately to do so.”

“Regina,” Lydia said as she shifted her jaw. “I thought you were dead after my mother defeated you.”

“Not dead, silly girl. It takes far more than a mere baby to defeat me,” Regina laughed. “When your mother managed to defeat the curse after she was simply born, by being a true product of true love, my magic backfired onto me. But I was not vanquished, simply weakened. It took me years to get back to my old powerful state, but I got there eventually. And when your parents came investigating, I took care of the problem.”

“What did you do to them?” Lydia demanded.

“Why I simply placed them under a sleeping curse,” Regina laughed. “However I’ve learned my lesson with them. True Love can defeat the curse, but if they’re both under it, then who could save them? The only other person who could is trapped right there as well. They’re doomed for all eternity. Part of me wants to let you live; to send you back to your grandmother and tell her what I have done. Let her know the loss she has suffered. Or maybe sending back your dead body will accomplish that as well.”

The men behind her raised their swords, ready to attack after the treat. Lydia drew her own weapon in preparation. Regina threw a fireball at them, and Lydia managed to shield it with her sword.

Regina laughed, “You think you’re so strong, with an entire crew of pirates behind you? Let’s see how strong you are without them to help you.” She raised her hand, and in one swoop, they fell down.

“Let’s see you fight without magic, Regina,” Lydia called out. “Hiding behind magic is cowardly.”

“No, magic is power, and power is key. The only thing that is a weakness is love; it brought you here and now you’ll die,” Regina smirked.

“If my family has taught me one thing, it’s that love isn’t weakness, its strength,” Lydia said as she held her sword higher in the air.

Regina gave her a roll of her eyes as she flung Lydia’s sword out of her hand, then threw a dark looking spell towards her. She felt a surge of panic raise through her as she raised her hands in defense. She couldn’t die here, not without finding a way to save her parents. What she was not prepared for was for a white light to come from her hands and knock Regina off her feet.

“You have magic? How?” Regina demanded. “Your mother had it, as a product of True Love, but I’ve never heard of the second generation child of True Love to have it as well.”

“Maybe it’s just your unlucky day,” Lydia smirked as she raised her hands and pushed all her emotions towards Regina. She kept at it until she saw that Regina had aged terribly. She looked drained of all energy and power, being nothing more than the weak old lady in front of her. Lydia thought of putting  Regina to sleep, so she would be powerless to stand in her way as she went to her parents, and Regina fell to the ground in a deep trance.

The pirates began to wake up, but her parents did not. Lydia ran to their coffins and lifted the lids. She held their hands and a few tears slipped down her face. “I love you Mom, Dad,” Lydia cried. She kissed both of their foreheads and tried to think of how she would be able to save them.

“Lydia?” she heard her mother’s sweet voice call out. The sound seemed like music; one she never thought she would hear again.

“Mom?” Lydia asked, looking up. She saw that her mom was sitting up, smiling at her. She looked over and saw her father wrap his arm around her gently. “Dad?”

“We’re here, sweetie,” her mom said with a smile. “You saved us.”

Lydia burst into tears, forgetting all about the pirates behind her. But she knew that if she looked around they would probably have a few tears in their eyes as well. Her dad pulled her in tighter as her mom wrapped her arms around her as well. She had found her family.

The ride back was filled with Emma and Killian telling their daughter about what happed after they left to find out who was terrorizing the realm, and how they had come across Regina. They told her about how they had fought, but been overpowered, and trapped in an eternal curse. And after she told them about how the last three years she had missed them and spent every day wondering about tem, until she finally decided to take matters into her own hands.

As they returned to the palace, the kingdom rejoiced. Her grandparents had been furious that Lydia had left without telling them, but they couldn’t stay mad after getting their daughter and son-in-law. And so they celebrated the good news the entire week, and when things finally settled down, Lydia could finally just enjoy the fact that she had the two most important people in her life back.


End file.
